Prison of the dead
by Grandtheftplaymate
Summary: Katie just woke up from the worst hangover to find out zombies are waling the earth how will she and soon others fight this apcolyps type thing
1. Chapter 1

AN: All places and news reportes are real...SO all you colorado springs people this is in a bizzar way for us :) :)

* * *

Katie lay on her bed asleep. The night before she had partied and got so wasted. But now she couldn't even imagine getting up. Until light knocks echoed her cold dead apartment. She sat up and rubbed her head. She looked at he clock on the in table. 6:00 am. She looked over at the TV.

"Breaking news. We are here live in Colorado Springs, CO where NORAD has opened its doors to all civilians." Eric Singer announced as he stood outside he gates of NORAD.

Katie just sat there on her bed and looked at the TV.

"Every since this morning people have appeared to be dead have been roaming the earth. Reports from Denver say that over one thousand people have been quarantined. But that still isn't helping." He stopped to catch his breath.

Katie shrugged and got up to answer the door. She could hear Eric's voice seem a little shaky. _This is just some weird joke_. She thought to her self as she opened the door. Standing outside was her friend Lenny. She looked at him funny when he just stood there.

"Len? Are you okay?" She said.

Lenny just stood there with a deranged look in his eyes. Then Lenny moved forward revealing his left arm which was torn off. Katie stood there and looked at him. Then Lenny made a loud growling noise then tried to charge at her.

Katie quickly grabbed her door locked it and shut it. She ran back into her room and looked at the TV.

"If you run into these things shoot it in the head! They all go down faster if you shoot em' in the head!" Eric yelled over the gunfire.

"In the head huh?" She said before she crawled under her bed and pulled out a big footlocker. "Thank you Uncle Escabar." She said as she opened the footlocker revealing tons of guns and ammo.

She went in her closet and grabbed a backpack and started shoving all the guns in it along with the ammo. Her pace seemed to get faster as the banging on her door got louder. She finished and grabbed her a gun.

"If you're going out here. Please…. Please be careful." Eric said then the TV went to static.

"Well this is bad." She said when she grabbed her keys.

Katie ran to the living room and looked through her peephole and just saw Lenny banging on the door. She unlocked the door slowly then opened it.

"Sorry hun…" She pulled the trigger and splattered Lenny's brains all over the ground. She ran over to her truck and noticed that all the creatures were gathered around another building. She hopped in her truck and started it. "Yeah this is a great way to get over a fuckn' hangover."

She put the truck in gear but before she could move one of the creatures crashed through her back window. She quickly grabbed her gun and splattered its brains all in the back of her truck.

"Damn it I just got this car cleaned!" she yelled seeing brain matter all in the back of her seat.

She got the truck in drive and sped off. As she drove she saw people in a panic running through the streets. But one thing caught her eyes there was a little girl running from one of the creatures. She rolled her windows down and aimed for the creatures' head. She squeezed the trigger tightly and saw the creature fall to the ground. She got out of the car and ran to the little girl.

"C'mon sweetie." She said as she grabbed the little girls' hand and ran to the truck. They got in the truck and began to drive off. The little girl looked in the back of the car and saw the corps in the back. She let out a small shriek. "Don't worry it's dead." Katie said as she plowed through the streets. "What's your name?" she asked with a small smile.

"Mia." The little girl said as she looked at the floor.

"How old are you?"

"Four." She said as she began to look up at Katie.

Katie tried to smile a little as she looked at her. Katie looked at the road and saw another person on the side of the road. She stopped the car and rolled down her window.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She looked closer at the man and saw he was dead. She lowered her head then began to drive off.

"Where are we going?" Mia asked.

"Well I really don't know… I think NORAD isn't safe." She said as she looked towards Cheyenne Mountain. She bit her lower lip and tried to figure out a place to go. "What's a safe place." She said to herself.

Mia looked at her then back at the road. She couldn't think of anything. Then Katie had a small smile come across her face. Mia looked up at her wondering what she had in mind.

"I think I know where to go." She said as she smiled at Mia.

"Where?" Mia asked looking up to her.

"CJC." She said with a smile.

The little girl looked at her with confusion. "But that's a jail."

"That's it… A jail has Shatter proof windows and it can be placed under lock down."

They drove down to the prison and stopped at the impound lot. They saw bodies of the dead wondering around. _Shit I forgot about the corner office… _She held onto the steering wheel tightly as she floored it. She tried to take out as many zombies she could. She parked the car at a door on the side of the building and grabbed her backpack. She looked at Mia and smiled.

"Alright on the count of three get out and go for the door okay?" Mia nodded. "Okay One…Two… THREE!"

They both got out the car and headed for the door. Katie grabbed the handle and pulled. Once she opened the door a creature came charging out. Katie held up her gun and shot it in the head. The creature fell on her causing her to fall down. She pushed it off and ran in shutting the door behind her.

Her and Mia caught their breath but before they could even move Katie felt a cold object on the back of her neck.

"What are you?" A man's voice said from behind.

"Human… And so is the girl…" Katie said as she turned around to face the man. "Did you know that thing was in here too?"

"Yeah… I knew… There's been a lot of infected people gettn' in here…You're lucky though… I was about to go under lock down." He smiled.

To Be Continued


	2. They others

Katie and Mia walked into the cold jail following the man.

"What's your name?" Katie asked as she looked at the man.

"Officer Manning. " He said looking at her. "So Katie how have you been." He smiled.

"How do you… Oh shit." she whispered.

He smiled then walked them towards the courtyard. When they got there Katie saw 5 other people in the room sitting around… All of them men.

"Is she infected?" One man said standing up. He looked tired and had blood all over his clothes.

"No she's fine."

"I can see." Another man said with a smile.

Katie scowled at him then looked at Mia.

"Are you Okay Mia?" She asked as she kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm tired." She whispered.

"Paul… I mean _Officer _Manning is there anywhere she could lay down?"

"Yeah over there." He said as he pointed towards the jail cells.

Katie took Mia's hand and walked towards the cell. "Katie… " Mia started. "Did you know him?"

"Yeah… We go back."

They got to the cell. And Mia climbed on the bed. She lay down and looked at Katie. "Will you stay here with me?"

Katie smiled. "Sure…"

She stayed in the cell with Mia until Mia fell asleep. Katie got up and walked towards the guys.

"So Manning… Hows life treating you?" Katie said as she sat down next to him.

"Ehh can't complain… I see your still into illegal gun trade?" He said as he looked at her backpack.

"Yes just for times like this." She said with a smile.

He smiled. Then another guy butted in.

"The names Preston." One man said as he looked at her. He looked fairly young in his mid twenties. He had brown hair and green eyes. "What's your name?" He said as he smiled at Katie.

"Katie…"

Another man began to talk. "Names Tommy this is my partner in crime Lenny." He said holding the man closely. Tommy had blue eyes and black hair. Lenny had long black hair and gray eyes. They were both wearing orange jumpsuits. They looked like they were in their late teens early twenties.

"I'm Josh." Another said as he got up and walked towards Katie. He had a smile on his face smug dirty face. His eyes were a type of yellow and his hair was blue. He sat down next to her and looked her in the eyes. "You are a very pretty lady." He smiled.

"Yeah I know." She said as she softly pushed him away.

The man who spoke to her earlier began to speak again. "I'm Earl." He said before getting up.

Katie crouched over and closed her eyes. "Fuckn' head ache." She said holding her head. "I'm gonna check on Mia and probably crash call me if something's going on…"

She got up and walked to the cell. She got in and saw Mia was awake. "You left…" She whispered.

"I'm sorry Mia… C'mon let's get some sleep."

She lay down and went to sleep.

_To be continued_

* * *

_This will get better promise_


End file.
